Lullaby
by 07Hearts
Summary: My name is Twyla Sterling. I was just going about my everyday life, when I got sucked into my Wii and found myself in the Kingdom of Hyrule. Will I ever be able to make it back to my world? Do I even want to? Link X OC (Rated T for violence)
1. Stupid Wii

A/N - So I think that this is gonna turn out nicely! I hope...  
Anyway, I'm going to follow Twilight Princess because more people are likely to know what's going on, than if I were to do the original LoZ, or OoT, or so on. I would do SS, but I like this one better, plus, let's face it, Link's way hotter in this version. :P  
Also, I'm going to do this in first person instead of third (NO, I'm not imagining myself in this! .), but when it comes to chapters about other people, its third. So, basically, it's a weird style of writing that I've wanted to try. :D  
(PS. Sorry for grammatical mishaps.)

* * *

I walked into my room and collapsed on my bed, exhausted. My martial arts class ran longer than usual, and wore me out. My clothes were wet from sweat, and I both smelled and looked horrible. Groaning, I pushed myself up, and went to take a shower.

Walking out of the bathroom while rubbing my hair dry with a towel, I noticed that my Wii was still on.

Sighing, I got dressed in my sleep pants and a t-shirt, put my midnight black, shoulder length wet hair up, and trudged over to it. Right when I was about to press the power button; I remembered what game that was still going: it was Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.

A small smile appeared on my lips. After a long day of homework, part-time jobs, and strict martial arts classes, this could be fun.

I reached over to my TV, and pressed the on button. The pause menu appeared on-screen. Grabbing the controllers, I flung myself on my soft bed and leaning against the wall, picked up where I left off. However, Link wouldn't move no matter what I did. And the menu never came back no matter what I pressed. Groaning, I forced myself up, and pressed the restart button... Nothing.

I frowned. Was it acting this way because it was left on so long? I tried pressing the power button... Nothing.

I was getting annoyed. I was too tired to be having to put up with this. Reaching around, I felt for the wire that gave it power. Finding the right one; I yanked it free, only to have my world turn black.

* * *

Please tell me what you think!


	2. Where Am I?

Okay! Second chapter! Me liking this~

* * *

_'My head hurts.'_ I thought as I came to.

My body felt like lead, and my eyes wouldn't open. _'Move.'_ I told myself. _'Move!' _My eyes cracked open slightly, only to recoil as blinding light hit them.

Gathering up my courage; I opened one eye and looked around. Both eyes snapped open as I shot up straight, instantly regretting it, as my head pounded. Rubbing my temple, I swallowed, my throat now had a big, dry, lump in it. I was...in a forest... "Wha-? This isn't my bedroom. Where am I?!"

Standing up, I turned in circles, like a lost child, and I realized that was exactly what I was. Swallowing again, I shouted out, "Hello?! Anybody out there?! Hello!" Only the birds answered my plea for help with their singing. My shoulders slumped.

Taking another look around, I took in the full beauty of the forest. It was something out of a fairy tale.

I had gone camping many times with my father, but never had I seen anything like this. Although, for some reason, it all looked...strangely familiar...like something out of a dream...

_'A dream!'_ That was it! I was dreaming!

Thinking back; I remembered what happened. When I left my bathroom, I noticed my Wii was on, and instead of turning it off, I had decided to play it, but it wasn't working. So I tried both the reset and power buttons, but both had no effect, so I tried unplugging it, and then...nothing.

_'It must have been an electric __shock that rendered me unconscious.'_ I decided._ 'After all, what else could it be? All I have to do is wake up, and I'll be back in my room, on the floor. Yes, that's it.'_

Shutting my eyes tight, I waited. When I felt like it was long enough, I opened them again.

No bedroom.

Just trees.

"Dammit!" I said as I stamped my foot. _'Wait...if this is a dream, then I shouldn't be able to feel anything, right?'_

Getting an idea; I held up my arm and pinched it. HARD. "Ouch!" I yelped. So this wasn't a dream... Staring at the reddening spot on my forearm, I thought, _'What now? I don't know where I am. I don't now how I got here. And I don't know how to get back. I'm not stuck here...right?'_

Trying to calm my nerves, I took deep breaths. "Well, I guess there's only one thing to do: Look for someone who might be able to help me." Picking a direction; I started walking. _'This sucks.' _I thought miserably. I flinched as I stepped on a rock and wobbled. "Now, if only I had my shoes..." Sighing, I continued walking.

I walked for hours. The hem of my sleep pants were filthy and frayed. Some places on the legs were torn from catching on the plants that surrounded me, cutting my skin. Same with my shirt. My feet had become a bloodied mess, and ached in protest with each step.

My already low energy failed me and I nearly fell over, only just saving myself with a nearby tree. _'Maybe if I take a moment to rest, I could do better and think clearer.'_ I thought. Sitting down, I leaned against the tree._ 'After all, I don't know how much longer I'll have to walk to reach civilization, or if there is any at all. I might starve to death before I even make it. Who knows? There could be some wild animal in these woods that could kill me before I have a chance to do something... A short nap won't change that.'_

Just as I was about to close my eyes; the whinny of a horse reached my ears. My eyes snapped open. "A horse?" The sound came again. My mind worked double time as it put two and two together. "Horse could mean...people?" A hopeful grin formed on my face.

Standing up, I began to run as fast as I could toward the sound. As I came closer, the sound of water began to come into range. Soon enough, a clearing came into view. I slowed down to a walk as I drew nearer.

Breathing heavily, I walked to the edge of the trees to see a girl washing the horse I heard. She had short blonde hair, green eyes. She looked vaguely familiar. I took slower steps, realizing I probably looked like a creeper.

When my foot hit the water, it made a splash. She looked over her shoulder at me. Her eyes went wide as she took in my appearance. I again realized I probably looked like crap, and had no wish to look in a mirror. She turned towards me and said, "Are you alright?!" Concern filled her voice.

I thought it was strange; a stranger being worried about a stranger, but that must mean that she had a good heart. Before I could say anything, fatigue took me, and I fell into the shallow water, and everything became black once again.

* * *

I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. I'm just letting my hands to their job, while my brain goes "derp." I'm not disappointed or horrified at what I'm seeing, though!


	3. Link

So, I'm basically trying to make this as realistic as possible (considering what I'm writing.)  
I don't want this to be like: Oh! I'm in a video game! That's cool. Oh, why hello, Link. ;)  
Like I've seen a few of these be...  
So, on that note, please bear with me!

* * *

Link was looking everywhere he could for his childhood friend Ilia.

His horse, Epona, had gone missing, and he had a strange feeling that she had her, like usual. As he wondered around the woods, he heard a voice call: "Are you alright?!"

He recognized it instantly. _'Ilia!' _Just as he was about to head towards the sound; Ilia's voice rang clear through the forest again, "H-Hey! Miss! MISS!" Link grew panicked. He took off, almost flying to reach her. _'What's going on?' _He thought as he ran.

When he made it to the clearing with the pool, he saw Epona prancing uneasily around the water. As he looked towards the left; he saw Ilia kneeling down next to an unconscious figure on the ground. Ilia was trying to shake her awake. She was calling out to the person, "Miss, wake up! Miss!"

Link ran up beside her. "Ilia, are you alright? Who is this?"

Ilia looked up at him, frantic. "Link! I'm fine, but this girl isn't! She just appeared out of the woods all cut and banged up. And when I asked if she was all right, she just collapsed."

Link, although not fully understanding what was going on, took control. "I see. Ilia, saddle up Epona. We need to get her back to the village."

She nodded and got up, ran over to the mare, managed to calm her down, and began to saddle her.

Link took the time he had to wait to make sure she was in no immediate danger. Except for some cuts, bruises, and clear exhaustion, she seemed fine.

And he could not help but notice that, despite her appearance, she was quite beautiful.

Ilia's voice brought him out of his trance, "She's ready!"

Scooping up the girl in his arms, he quickly carried her over to his horse. He lifted her up onto Epona, and using a hand to steady her, swung up behind. Gathering up the reins, he ordered Ilia, "I'm going on ahead, can you make your way back?"

The younger girl nodded. "Yes. I'll be fine. Just go!"

Turning back forward, he spurred his heels into Epona's sides, making her take off at a full gallop towards the village. All the while making sure that the mysterious girl wasn't going to fall off.

* * *

And the hero appears~


	4. I'm In A Video Game?

Dun-dun-duunnn! Link has appeared, the heroine has fallen unconscious (again -_-'), and the plot is not really going anywhere! Yayy!

* * *

I could hear two voices, one female, one male. Feint whispers, but understandable nonetheless. They were saying: "How is she?"

"She seems stable enough, albeit a mild fever. If you hadn't gotten her here as fast as you did, I fear her condition would have worsened."

"Do you know if she'll wake up soon?"

"From what I can tell; she should wake up any second, now. The poor dear, what could have happened to leave her in this state?"

"I don't know..."

My eyes slowly cracked open and I mumbled, "Wh-Where am I...?" The two whipped toward me, and the woman was at my side in an instant. "Easy now, dear. Don't strain yourself."

Lifting my head slightly, I repeated the question more sternly, "Where am I?" and added on, "Who are you?"

The woman had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked much like that girl who was bathing the horse. I noticed, as she placed a hand on her round stomach, that she was pregnant. "I'm Uli. And this is Link. He's the one who brought you here."

A good-looking boy who appeared to be one or two years older than me stepped forward cautiously. He had short dirty blond hair, deep blue eyes, and to my amazement, pointed ears. He spoke softly, "Hello."

I nodded in response. Uli was next to speak, thus answering my second question, "As for where you are: you are in Ordon Village. Ilia found you in Faron Woods and Link brought you from there when you fell unconscious."

I blinked. Okay, that sounded _really_ familiar. "Where?"

"Ordon Village. Located at the southern end of Hyrule."

I deadpanned. _'Did she just say 'Hyrule'? And wait, didn't she say that this boy's name was 'Link'?' _My mind was fighting not to explode. _'Ordon, Faron, Hyrule, Link...LINK.' _For some reason or another everything strangely fit. But there's no way in hell it was possible. There's no possible way that I was transported into Twilight Princess...was there?

I had to make sure. Propping myself up on my elbows, I asked, "The horse...what was its name?"

Link raised an eyebrow, confused. "Horse? My horse? Her name's Epona."

Oh God, I'm in a video game...

* * *

Yep, this would be the part where I'd freak out and hyperventilate.


	5. This Can't Be Happening

Imagine if this actually happened to you. You'd be so freaking terrified. XD

* * *

No... No, no, no, no, no... This isn't happening. This isn't real. Abruptly standing up, I said, "You're lying."

Uli frowned in confusion. "Pardon?"

"You're lying!" I said louder than necessary. "This isn't happening. This is all one big joke. Yeah, that's right, a joke! My dad and brother got you guys to do this, didn't they?!"

Uli reached forward gently. "I think you need to lie down. You have a fever."

I slapped her hand away and shouted, "No! Not until you tell me the truth. I can't be inside a stupid video game!"

Link came forward and grabbed my flailing arms. "You need to calm down."

"NO!"

"I'm not asking, I'm telling!"

His voice was cold, stern, and shook my eardrums. His face fierce.

I froze, staring wide-eyed into his blue orbs. His grip relaxed a bit as he sat me down on the bed. "I can assure you, this isn't a joke. This is real. So rest for now, and in an hour or two, I'll come back. Then we'll talk."

Putting his arm around Uli's shoulder, he guided her out of the room, shutting the door behind them. I sat there, in the dead silence, stunned.

No matter how preposterous it all seemed, somewhere in my heart I knew it was true.

Everything fitted.

The way everything seemed familiar, like I had seen them before, it was all real. It wasn't just some game I used to pass the time.

I was here.

Alone.

And for the first time since I was a child, I cried.

* * *

Poor Twyla...


	6. Thank You

I really think this has the potential to be quite good. :D

* * *

I sat on the bed for two hours. My mind numb.

What was going to happen to me now? I had nowhere to go. No one go to, for that matter.

All I could do was place myself at the mercy of these people.

I had played as Link many times when I played the games, but I never really knew what his personality was like. All I can do is hope and pray that he was as nice as he seemed.

The door opened to show Link. His face was blank, devoid of any emotion. Taking a chair that was against the wall, he placed it in front of me, sitting in it. Crossing his arms he said, "Have you calmed down, now?"

Fresh tears ran silently from my ice blue orbs. "I don't know what to do..."

He sat up straighter. Leaning towards me slightly he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how I got here. I don't know how to get back. I don't know what's going to happen to me..."

He knelt to the ground before me and gently grabbed my shoulders with his hands. "You're going to have to speak more clearly than that. Are you lost?"

My bottom lip quivered. "I just wanna go home..."

I buried my face in my hands. Link looked worriedly up at me. My shoulders shook, and loud sobs escaped my lips. "I'm scared..! I'm scared!"

Link raised up a little and took me in his arms, gently rubbing my back. "It's okay, now. You're safe. There's no need to be scared..."

I continued to cry, and he continued his attempts to comfort me. "It's alright. Sshhh..."

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but Link showed no sign of complaining.

_Not once._

Even after my outburst, he was being kind to me.

After a long while, I pulled away, wiping my tears with my hand. "I'm sorry..." I managed to choke out.

He cocked his head to the side. "For what?"

"I lost control...and just used you as a tissue..:

He chuckled. "It's fine. I could tell you're scared. Uli understood too, so there's no need to be sorry."

"I'd still like to apologize to her..."

"I'll tell her."

Standing up I said, "No. I'd better do it." Suddenly, I became light-headed, and nearly fell over, but Link caught me just in time.

"I'll tell her." He said softly.

Link laid me down on the bed, tucked me in, and said, "Your fevers worsened. Go back to sleep. Someone will bring you food and water at dinner time. Until then: rest."

I was too weak to argue. The only thing I managed to say before sleep took me was, "Thank you."

* * *

D'awwww~ Link's a sweetheart!


	7. Will I Ever See My Loved Ones Again?

I don't really have anything to say at the moment... :/

* * *

I woke up to the sound to the door opening and footsteps.

My body felt heavy and cold, most likely due to the fever. I was thirsty...

A cheerful voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Okay, time to wake up now! I have food with me."

Groaning inwardly, I sat up. As I looked next to the bed, I saw the same girl who was at the clearing. She smiled. "You seem tired."

I gave a forced laugh and propped up my pillows, and leaned against the wall. "Yeah. I guess so."

She grinned and held up the tray of food in her hands. "Here," the tray had a plate of food, a drinking glass and a pitcher of water. She placed the tray on my lap and put the pitcher on the nightstand, "you must be famished."

I managed to mumble a thank you, and smile. She flashed one of her own and gestured to the edge of the bed. "Do you mind?"

Taking a bite of food, I shook my head.

Even though I would have preferred to be alone; this was most likely the girl who called Link when I collapsed.

She sat down. She didn't talk. Just patiently sat while I ate and refilled my glass several times with fresh water.

When I finished and the pitcher was almost depleted, she initiated conversation. "My name's Ilia. What's your name?"

I looked at her hesitantly. _'Should I tell her? What harm is there, really? These people might just be my only way home.' _I took a deep breath. "Twyla... My name is Twyla Sterling."

She smiled warmly. "Twyla, huh? That's a pretty name!"

I couldn't help smile back. She was kind, and didn't force me to do anything, at the moment anyway. "Thank you. Your's, too."

Ilia giggled. "Thanks! I was surprised when I saw you, ya know? I was scared you were about to die, you looked in such bad shape. You look a lot better now, though!"

I looked at the glass I was holding in my lap. "If I hadn't heard Link's horse, Epona, when I did, I just might have died."

Ilia tilted her head to the side. "So that's how you found me! I was giving Epona a bath when you came, and after you collapsed, Link showed up. Like the natural-born leader he is; he handled everything swiftly while I was freaking out. However, he seemed extremely panicked, too." She laughed.

I gave another small laugh. "Well, I owe you guys."

Ilia grinned big. "Don't worry about it! But I do have a few more questions, that is, if you're willing to answer them."

I nodded. What's the worst that could happen? "How old are you."

"Sixteen."

"Hey! That's how old I am! Link's one year older than us. Uli has a son that lives here, Colin, who's seven."

"Your family...they seem nice."

"Oh, they aren't my family. I'm just really close to them. I'm the Mayor's daughter. Link isn't my family either. he's a childhood friend!"

"Oh, I see." My face dropped as I remembered my two childhood friends. We used to play together everyday, but now...

Ilia didn't seem to notice my change of mood, as she asked another question. "So, tell me, where are you from? I've never seen you around here before."

I opened my mouth only close it again. I did this several times. _'How can I tell them where I'm from? That I'm from the REAL world. That I somehow got trapped inside a video game, where you all are fictional characters?'_

Ilia leaned forward, her face gentle. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I shook my head. "No, it's alright. It's just...you wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

She smiled again. "Well, maybe one day, when you're ready to share, I might." Standing up, she walked over to a wardrobe that was in the small room.

Opening it up, she pulled out a pair of pants and a tunic. "This is the guest room, but Uli keeps some spare clothes in here. You can use these for now." She placed them on the foot of the bed.

Picking up the tray and pitcher, she headed towards the door. "I'll go fetch some hot water so you can take a bath. Then we can redress your wounds. In twenty minutes: go out this door, turn left and go straight until you see a set of stairs, go up those, and the bathing room's the first door on your right."

I nodded. Giving another smile, Ilia left.

Sighing, I fell back down on the bed. I was so tired.

Everything was just going completely wrong. "I wanna go home..." I whispered to myself.

As if a light bulb had turned on in my brain, I sat up again, smiling. _'Link! The answer's Link! If anyone can help me get back home; its him." _My smile faltered. _'But he doesn't seem to be the 'hero' I've played as yet. What if it takes years? Or what if it never happens?'_

I couldn't bear the thought of waiting, but what choice did I have? The Link now wouldn't have a clue what to do to help me. _'I can't be stuck here forever...can I?'_

My mind wandered back to my family... The times I played and bickered with my older brother. The times I spent with my father. The times my mother cared for me. The times I spent with my two best friends.

One thought haunted my entire being: _'Will I ever see them again?'_

* * *

Guys, I would be throwing a tantrum right now. :P


	8. I Can Stay?

I know this story isn't going anywhere, but do you really think it would if this really happened? So please bear with me as I pretend to know what I'm doing! :D

* * *

After twenty minutes had passed, I picked up the fresh clothes on the bed and followed Ilia's directions.

I soon found myself in the washroom.

There was a large wooden tub with hot, steamy, rose scented water in it.

As I looked around I saw things to wash my body, nails, and hair with. To the side there were soft towels.

Placing the clothes next to them, I began to undress. When I had; I stepped in the water. It stung a bit, but it felt amazing as I let myself be enveloped in it.

The scent of roses and steam cleared my head, and made me feel calm. I just wanted to stay like this for ever.

Deciding that I should clean myself before the water got cold; I scrubbed clean, and got under my nails with the brush given.

Dirt and blood soon swam in the water.

After I washed my hair, I reached over and grabbed one of the towels and stood, stepped out, and dried off.

I used the other to dry my hair as much as possible.

I picked up the fresh clothes and got dressed.

It felt amazing to be clean as my wet hair stuck to my face, and my cheeks red from the fever and heat.

Once I had finished everything I need to do; I started cleaning up as best I could.

After I was done, I headed out the door and went down stairs.

When I reached the bottom of the last set of stairs, it led into a medieval style kitchen and eating room.

At the counter, Uli was making, from what I could see, a pie.

A man with short blond hair, blue eyes, a strange mustache, and a sword on his back sat at the table with a small boy with also blond hair and blue eyes.

I suspected the boy to be Colin, and the man to be his father.

As I stepped in the room, they all looked towards me. Uli gave a warm smile and asked, "Feeling better?"

I nodded. "Yes. I am. Thanks to all of your help."

She wiped her hands clean. "Don't thank me; thank Link and Ilia. They were the ones who did all the work. I just told Link where to put you when he rode up."

I shook my head. "Even still, I should not have acted the way I did. I'm sorry."

She held up a hand. "Link has already told me how you felt. It is forgotten and forgiven. You were tired, and had no idea what was going on. It's only logical you reacted the way you did."

My mouth was agape slightly. _'So he really did tell her...'_

Uli walked over and took me by the shoulders, gently guiding me to a chair at the table.

There, she introduced me to the two males. Gesturing to the man first, she said, "This is my husband, Rusl. And this is my son, Colin."

The man nodded and the boy smiled. "Hello!"

I smiled back and said, "Nice to meet you."

Uli went back to finish making her pie when Rusl spoke up, "Your name is Twyla Sterling, isn't it? Ilia told us."

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

He gave a big grin. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Twyla."

"And I you."

"So what do you plan to do next?"

Next? I hadn't really thought about it. I was so wrapped up in my self pity, that I hadn't come up with a proper plan. After taking a moment to think, I said, "Tomorrow I shall be out on my way, I suppose. Find some work, and then find a way to get back home."

Rusl stared at me for a long time, as if evaluating me. At last he said, "Or, you could stay and work here."

My eyes widened. "S-Stay? No, I couldn't cause you anymore trouble than I have already!"

"Nonsense!" he laughed, "Besides, Ilia has seemed to take a liking to you. And I could use a few extra hands, anyway. Link usually has everything covered, but even he needs help occasionally. Fado on Ordon Ranch needs some help as well."

"But..."

"I think it's a great idea." Uli said from the counter. "I could use some help, too. Nothing's as easy as it once was when you're with child." She laughed.

I didn't know what to do. It was all happening so fast. How could they be this trusting of someone they just met? "But you don't even know me..."

Uli turned to face me, a kind, motherly smile on her face. "Then we're just gonna have to get to know one another, now aren't we?"

I was at a loss for words. The only sound was that of Colin's breathing, he had fallen asleep.

Rusl clapped his hands together. "Well, it's decided then! You start as soon as you're fully recovered. You'll get monthly payment, and free room and board. Does that sound good?"

"It does, but-"

"But? Do you have somewhere else to go?"

I stopped. Avoiding his gaze, I looked away. That told him everything he needed to know.

Reaching over, he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. Everything will work out eventually. Until then: focus on getting your strength back."

I nodded. Smiling, Rusl looked over at his son. "Looks like it's somebody's bed time."

He stood and picked the child up, carrying him up stairs.

Once they were gone, Uli placed a finished pie in the wood burning oven, then she walked over to a box on the table and opened it to show a first aid kit.

Taking out the salve and gauze, she turned to me. "Here. Hold out on of your arms."

I did as I was told. She put salve on all of my cuts, including the ones on my face and the bottom of my feet (she bandaged those so I wouldn't track it around the house, along with my arms and one of my knees.) After she was done, she placed the left over supplies back in the box, and took out a little bottle of red liquid.

Holding it in front of me she asked, "Do you know what this is?" I shook my head and she began to explain. "It's called 'red potion.' It's a tonic that will help you heal faster than you could on your own."

My memory of the game sparked. "Oh, I remember what it is now!"

She smiled and handed it to me. I drank it all. Wiping my mouth, she took the empty bottle.

As she put things away, I asked, "Why are you doing this for me? It's not that I'm ungrateful, I am, it's just..."

She smiled. "Wouldn't you do the same if someone needed your help?"

I smiled lightly. "Yeah... I suppose so..."

"Good." She said, "Because this household has taken a liking to you, even though we've just met."

I met her eyes. And without looking away, I once again said, "Thank you."

She looked at me like my mother used to. "It's my pleasure."

* * *

If you just hold on a bit more, we'll actually get to the plot!


	9. Life Goes On

I wish I knew what I am doing. XD

* * *

It has been almost three months since I came to Ordon Village.

Since then; My hair has gotten longer, reaching down to my shoulder blades, and I've somehow gained a light tan from being outside so much even though I'm as pale as they come. (A/N- I feel ya...)

Colin sticks to me like glue, Ilia and I have become almost like sisters, and Uli and Rusl have somewhat filled the void of not being able to have my own parents with me. And as for Link, well, we've become best friends. We're almost always together.

About last month, I gathered up my courage, and told them where I was from (the fact that in our world we used them for entertainment seemed to annoy Link). They believed and accepted me. They also promised to do everything they could to get me back to my world. Tears of joy ran down my face, I was so happy.

When I was about to go to bed for the night, Rusl came up to me and offered to teach me how to fight. He said: "If you're gonna try to make it home in one piece, you need to learn how to handle yourself."

I agreed, of course. Back home I had training in martial arts, but not with a sword.

When he placed an exquisitely detailed wooden sword in my hands, the movements came to me as easy as breathing. I had always been fast and light on my feet, but nothing brought out my potential such as this.

When Rusl striked, I struck back harder and faster than before, soon dancing my way around him. The only one who could match me was Link.

We trained together day in and day out. And we enjoyed every second of it. Laughing and joking and teasing the whole way.

When Link fought: He fought honest, with power, and straight to the point, but not without speed and nimbleness.

When it was my turn: I preferred to toy with my opponent, like a cat. I danced circles around them with all the grace of a panther, then struck like a cobra. I was also just as strong as any boy, even if I didn't look like it.

All in all, we were a deadly and perfect team. And when we faced each other; the winner was never certain.

Uli was also teaching me how to read and write Hylian, as well as the history of the kingdom, and everything else I needed to get by.

Now, Link and I were trying to round-up Fado's goats for the day.

Link was on up on Epona, and I was on the ground running. "Not that way, Link! They have to go in the barn!" I laughed as I chased a goat.

"I know that! It won't turn around!"

"You're on a horse, out run it!"

"I got this!"

Right as I successfully chased it into the barn, Link raced past the last poor goat, and forced it to turn around.

Kicking Epona, he chased it past me, and into the barn. I shut the door quickly.

As Link dismounted I said, "That was horrible!"

His eyebrow twitched. "Hey, you weren't too hot yourself today."

I raised my hands in surrender. "That's true," smirking I teased, "but I was still better than you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well," He grabbed me in a head lock and proceeded to give me the noogie of my life, "how about now?!"

I squealed, laughing, "Hahaha! Stop it! That hurts! Haha!"

He let go and I rubbed the top of my head and I pouted. "Now, that was just uncalled for."

"I can do it again, if you'd like."  
"No, No, I'm good, I'm good."

Link chuckled. After making sure I didn't have a bald spot I said, "Wanna go hang out in the village?"

"Sounds like fun."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

We walked into the general store owned by Sera, a large woman with light brown hair, and beady blue eyes, and a mole smack dab in the middle of her forehead. She was also somewhat of a cat lady.

When the doorbell rang, she looked up from petting her cat, the same one we had to chase down because it ran away last week. "Why, hello there you two! How can I help you?"

"Hello, Sera. We're just looking around for the moment."

She nodded. "Okay. Just tell me if you need anything."

"We will." said Link.

We looked around for a good ten minutes, when I noticed something had caught Link's eye.

The Hylian's blue eyes were locked dead on something, and not about to move.

Following his gaze, I realized he was staring at a slingshot. Smirking, I asked, "What? Want it?"

He looked at me and then back to the object in question. "Not...particularly..."

I raised an eyebrow. I could tell he wanted it, he just had too much pride to buy a child's toy. I, on the other hand, was more mature when I was five.

Thinking something up quickly, I said, "Hey, I think you should go check on Epona. Something seems to be bothering her."

His eyes flashed with protectiveness for his horse and with a quick 'be right back' he went outside to see her.

In the blink of an eye, I grabbed the slingshot, took it up to the counter, and said, "Quick, before he comes back, I need this."

Sera raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask questions. The people of the village were long used to mine and Link's strange antics.

I handed her the rupees (the currency for this world), and turned around to see him coming back in with a bemused expression. "What were you talking about, Twy? Epona's fine."

Without answering, I threw him the slingshot. "You owe me a few turns with this thing."

And with that, I strode out of the store. Behind me I heard Link laugh.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Link and I rode to the training grounds that Rusl ran.

There, we saw Talo, a hyper active little boy with a knack for getting into trouble and his little brother Malo, who we guessed would follow in his footsteps.

Standing beside them was Beth, a girl with short dirty blonde hair, teal eyes, and freckles. She also had a huge crush on Link that made him uncomfortable sometimes.

When we dismounted and walked up, Talo spotted us first. "Whoa! Link has a slingshot!"

Beth was next to speak, "Oh? I knew slingshots were cool. And now that Link has one, it's proof."

Talo looked at her confused. "But yesterday you said slingshots were for kids-ouch!"

"I did not!"

Link laughed sheepishly.

When Link got into position, Talo said, "This is great! Let's see how powerful the slingshot is!"

Beth huffed. "I can't believe you two brats are so obsessed about this. It just shows what little boys you both still are." Then suddenly becoming sweet, she turned to Link. "These two idiots will never shut up about it, so I guess you'll just have to show them, Link~"

I had to stifle a laugh. The moments when Beth flirted with Link and he had no idea how to handle it were the best.

Smiling uneasily Link said, "R-Right. Okay. Here goes nothing." He raised the slingshot, pulled back, aimed, and fired, hitting the target perfectly.

"Nice shot, Link!" I cheered.

"That was amazing, Link!" Beth cooed, "I knew you could do it~"

"Did you call US obsessed?" Malo mumbled under his breath.

Without being able to contain it any longer, I let out a short bark of laughter. Link glared at me, as I put my hands over my mouth to hold it in.

Link shot all the other targets, never missing once.

As we cheered for him when he completed the course, a booming voice sounded behind us. "Nice job, Link!"

Turning around, we saw Rusl walking toward us.

When he reached us he said, "I didn't know you were into slingshots."

Link laughed. "Twyla got it for me."

"Only because you were too prideful to get it yourself." I chided.

"Why you..."

Rusl laughed. "You two never change, do you?"

Link an I looked at each other. After a long moment, Link and I laughed. "I guess not." Link said.

Turning back to Rusl, I asked, "So, was there something you needed?"

Rusl shook his head. "No. I just wanted to tell you two that your practice sward have been repaired and are in at Link's tree house."

Link's eyes shone. "Really? That's great! Come on, Twyla!"

Grabbing my hand, Link took off at a run toward his house. Epona, being the loyal thing she is, followed.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

When we reached his house, Link scrambled up the ladder to it first, I tied up Epona and followed.

When inside his room, I saw him prying at a chest like a child at Christmas. I couldn't help but laugh.

When he got it open, he took out two beautiful wooden swords. Handing mine to me he said, "They look better than ever!"

"They do, don't they?"

As I looked around Link's bedroom, I saw things that a child would have, a few adult things, but mainly children's things.

There was no sign that an adult ever lived here...which they hadn't.

My eyes darkened as I recalled Link telling me that he had been orphaned as a baby.

It was Rusl and Uli that found him in his dead mother's arms.

A grim smile played on my lips as I thought, _'Lost things just have a habit of finding their way to them, I suppose...'_

Link's voice brought me out of my trance, "Wanna go try them out, now?"

"Eh? Uh, yeah, sure."

Link knitted his eyebrows together. "Are you alright, Twyla?"

Placing a fake smile on my face I said cheerfully, "Of course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be?"

I must have been _too_ cheerful because he didn't seem convinced.

I reached forward and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, let's go!" I said as I pulled him out, back towards the training grounds.

* * *

Okay, this ending was just depressing... Sorry. :P


	10. Get That Monkey!

This one should be entertaining. :)

* * *

When Link and I made it back to the training grounds, Beth, Talo, and Malo were still there.

As we dismounted Epona and walked up Talo said, "You've got your practice swords back! Are you two gonna spar, now?"

Smiling I said, "Yeah! So you three better stand back while I kick his sorry tail."

Link twirled his sword around smugly, "Or vice versa!"

"You wish."

Even as we took our positions opposite one another, our eyes had already started the fight. We went in a circle, parallel to one another.

Feeling the need to push his buttons like a good friend, I taunted, "If you feel you need to back out, I understand."

Link smirked. "Same goes for you. I wouldn't wanna see you get hurt on my account."

"You're such a gentleman."

"I try."

I made the first attack. Our wooden swords clashed, jarring our arms. I pushed harder, locking them between us, then dropped to a squat, swinging my leg round to trip him.

Link saw this coming though, and jumped up, flipped over me, and landed.

I only turned just in time to stop his attack as he swung around. He put all his weight into it, making the ground underneath me give way a bit.

Letting out a cry, I pushed up and threw him backwards.

Without waiting one second, I ran forward and jumped high into the air. Raising my sword above my head, I brought it down with all the force of a falling boulder.

Link dodged it by stepping to the side. I landed and made an upward horizontal swing, our swords caught once again.

I smirked as Link's face became red with strain. However, Link had size on his side and rammed into me, knocking me to the ground.

I hit with a thud. Link put the tip of his sword to my throat and said, "Give up?"

I looked up at him, my eyes hardened with determination. "Never." I raised my leg and kicked him away. Rolling to the right, I made a spinning movement to get up.

Once standing, I clashed swords once more and made a circular motion, throwing his sword out of his grip somewhere to the side.

Smiling triumphantly, I placed the tip of the wood against his chest. In a mocking voice I said, "Give up?"

Link blinked, and then smiling with defeat, raided his hands in surrender. "I give."

I lowered the practice blade. "Good, 'cause that hurt. There was no need to tackle me!"

"Sure there was!" He joked as he picked up his sword.

"Yeah, well, you fight like an old man."

"And you fight like a girl."

"And yet, I won."

"Exactly."

We began to laugh.

Talo, Malo's, and Beth's cheer brought us back out of our own little world. Talo was the first to speak. "You guys are awesome! I've never seen anything like it!"

Beth agreed. "Yeah! You guys could give those monkeys a run for their rupees!"

Link and I looked at each other, confused. "Monkeys?" we asked in harmony.

"Lately these monkeys have been coming out of the woods and playing tricks on us! We want to get them GOOD!" said Talo.

"Sounds like you guys mean business." I said smiling.

"You bet we do! We-WAH! Over there!"

We all looked over to the edge of the woods, there, jumping around as if taunting us, was a monkey with a red flower on its head. "Well, whataya know..." I mumbled.

"Right on queue." Said Link with his eyebrows raised.

Before I knew what was going on, Talo yelled, "C'MERE, YOU!" And the three kids ran after the monkey as it ran off.

"W-Wait! Come back here!" I called after them. Too late, they were gone.

Link started laughing. "What's so funny?!"

"Aw, come on. Don't you remember doing things like this when you were a kid?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Great! Then let's have some fun!"

"Huh?" He picked me up bridal style, and dashed after them. "LINK!"

* * *

Why can't this happen in real life...? It's not fair...


	11. Searching For Trouble

I like the way the pace is going. I had thought about doing, ya know, like, showing pretty much every day until Link and our heroine became friends, but starting when they meet, and then showing when they're best friends has a nice feel to it without being boring. And I'm trying to depict Link as fun-loving and adventurous and kind. At least for now.

* * *

"Link! Put me down! LINK!" Link laughed as he ran after Beth, Malo, and Talo through the woods. He just loved to tease me, didn't he? "Link, I swear to God, if you don't put me down right now, I-!" He stopped and looked around.

"That's funny." He said with a blank expression.

Looking around I asked, "What is?"

"I don't see Beth, Talo, or Malo anywhere. They weren't that far ahead of us..."

"That's not good..." I said.

"It's fine." Link's hold on me tightened. "We just have to look for them, that's all. I can see the trail they left...there's someone else's here, too."

"You don't think someone took them, do you?"

"I don't know... but I'm not just gonna wait around to find out." Setting me down, he reached down and picked up a blade of grass. Breathing into it just right, a melody played. It rang out in all different directions.

And for a moment; nothing happened. I was about to ask Link what he was doing, when the sound of hooves sounded.

It came closer and closer until Epona bounded through a thicket of trees and stopped in front of us. Link rubbed her snout. "Good girl..."

I gave her a pat on the neck. "You have her well-trained."

"I have had her since she was born."

I smiled. "Bonds like this don't just appear out of thin air; you have to work for them."

"Like you do for everything worthwhile."

We caught each other's eyes. Ice blue locking with deep blue. Link opened his mouth like he was about to speak, when Epona made a loud noise.

We looked to the usually quiet horse. "Something wrong, Epona?" She stamped her feet.

I chuckled. "Looks like she's telling us to get a move on."

Link laughed lightly. "Right. Sorry about that."

He walked to her left side and swung up. Once he was settled, he held out his hand, which I took, and swung up behind him. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I said, "Can't we ever have a quiet day?"

"Now, that would just be dull." He spurred Epona's sides with his heels and she took off at a gallop down the winding path.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

We followed their trail to a cave a ways into Faron Woods. I dismounted first, then Link.

As Link took care of Epona, I went to the mouth of the cave. "It's really dark in there... Epona should stay here. Do you have a lantern?" I turned around to find Link right behind me. I almost bumped into him. "Don't do that!"

He laughed and held up a lantern. "I tied up Epona. Let's go." After lighting the lantern, he took his wooden sword from the straps that held it to his back and said, "You better do the same. We don't know what's in there."

Nodding, I grabbed it from its place on my back and gave a spin of my wrist.

As we entered, the heat began to rise to the point that it was almost unbearable.

We walked in silence until I tripped on something. Link caught me just time. "Are you okay?"

"Ah, yeah. I'm fine. What was that?" He held the lantern closer to the ground, illuminating a wooden play sword. "That's Talo's." I said. Link put his sword back in place, and picked up the small-sword. "He's always carrying this with him. What could have caused him to drop something so important?" I asked.

"I don't know...but I'm going to find out."

The further into the cave we went, the darker it got. As we were turned a corner, a bat came flying and screeching at us, attacking.

Without really thinking; I dodged to the side and swung with my sword, hitting the bat. It fell unconscious. The cave ringed with its cries. "Are you alright?" I asked Link. He nodded.

We continued further and further into the cave. At some point I placed my hand on the cave wall and felt something sticky. "Link, wait. Come here."

"What's wrong?"

"Shine the lantern where my hand is."

Following my arm, he put the light on the wall. It was white. Not just any white. Spider web white. "EEEK!" I ripped my hand from the wall and ran into Link, holding on to him. "S-Sp-Spider web..."

He chuckled darkly. "What? You're not still scared of them, are you?"

"You know I am!"

Laughing, he took my hand in his larger one, and began walking again. "Just stay close to me. Don't worry. I'll protect you. I promise."

I stared blankly at the back of his head.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

We came out at the other side of the cave, far deeper into Faron Woods. It was dim and foggy. A sense of eerie doom hung in the foul air.

As we walked along the barely visible path, Link never let go of my hand. And because of that, I felt...safe.

I must've spoken too soon, for a blue monster, (A/N- Can't remember what they're called) the size of a man, popped out of nowhere and aimed its clawed hand at me in a slash.

Link was quicker though. He pushed me to the side and engaged in battle with the creäture. Link ducked as it swiped again, and swung the wooden sword into its stomach. It stumbled backwards.

Without mercy, Link swung as if it were a baseball bat and hit his head with all the force he could muster. Blood sprayed the air as the monster fell to the ground dead.

Link's chest rose and fell rapidly as he breathed shallow. His eyes were burning with a strange madness.

Cautiously, I stepped forward and quietly said, "Link?" His eyes snapped to me. His sword fell to the ground as he ran over to me and began looking for any wounds that I might have. "Are you okay? Did it get you?"

"I'm fine."

"It didn't hurt you, did it?"

"I'm fine!"

Link froze and looked at me. "If anything, you're the one that's not."

He seemed to return to his normal self as he said, "I'm sorry. I said I'd protect you, and I couldn't bear the thought of failing only just after I promised."

"Well, you didn't fail. I'm fine. I owe that much to you. So, thank you. However, I can take care of myself, you know."

He grinned. "Better than anyone."

Later down the road, another one of those _things_ appeared, and I took down with ease. "Were getting nowhere," I stated, "All we've found is Talo's play sword, but nothing else."

"We just have to keep looking."

"Yeah..."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

As we continued further in, we somehow came to see proper sunlight again as the forest became beautiful once again, bathed in light.

We followed a winding path until we finally saw Talo, Malo, and Beth. They were in a wooden cage, locked up with the monkey. "Talo, Malo, Beth!" I called out to him.

Their heads snapped up. Beth looked as if she had been crying. Talo shouted, "Twyla! Link!"

* * *

Sheesh, it's been 11 chapters and the plot hasn't happened yet. XD Oh well, it's necessary to see how Twyla and Link get along before everything goes wrong. :P


	12. The Rescue

The Rescue

The plots actually going to begin in the chapter after this! :D

* * *

Link, worry clear on his face, cried back, "Don't worry! We'll get you out of there!" He turned to me. "Let's go."

I nodded As we approached, five of those creatures jumped out and attacked us.

We dodged and regrouped, backs together. "All this over a monkey?" I said exasperated.

Link laughed. "Seems more trouble than it's worth, doesn't it?"

The monsters began to close in on us. Link looked at me over his shoulder. "Wanna go with _that_?"

I looked back at him. "Sounds like a plan."

The creatures lunged at us all at once. At the same time, I ducked down, and Link spun in a circle, hitting them all and knocking them back.

As soon as his sword stopped, I leaped into the air, bringing my sword down in a horizontal strike. It's head cracked open as it fell dead on one of its kin. I brought the sword down on the one trying to shove the body off itself, killing it instantly.

Green blood splattered on my face. I turned to see Link had taken out two of his own.

One ran for its life. Neither of us bothered to go after it.

Without wasting a second, we ran over to the cage and busted it open.

Beth flung herself onto Link, while Talo and Malo ran into my open arms crying. The monkey jumped up and down. "There, there." I said gently as I patted their heads. "Everything's okay, now. You're safe."

I remembered Link saying pretty much the same thing that time I was crying back when I first came here.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

We came out of the cave.

Epona whinnied when she saw us and bobbed her head happily. Link grinned. "Hey there, girl." He said.

Talo looked at the ground sheepishly. "If you guys hadn't come... Us and that monkey would've gotten eaten probably!"

"Yeah." Agreed Beth and Malo.

"She's actually a pretty nice gal, that monkey..." continued Talo, "She tried to protect us, so we got captured together."

I smiled. "Oh?" He nodded.

Beth spoke next, "Oh, and Link, Twyla, you're not gonna mention this to our dads, are you? They're always telling us to never, EVER go into the forest, 'cause they says it's dangerous. So you really can't tell them! Really! You have to promise!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Beth, guys, you three could have died today. If you were you're parents, wouldn't you want to know if your children were in danger?"

Beth dropped her head. "Yeah... I guess so." I smiled and glanced at. Link.

He took the hint and continued, "We won't tell, but you've got to. Understand?" The three of them nodded. "Okay, now go on home."

"'Kay!" They chimed and took off towards the village.

I scratched the back of my head. "Honestly, I've only been here three months, and yet I feel as if I've aged to an old woman with this worlds strangeness. Not that my world was any more normal, that is. Although, we didn't have blue monsters trying to eat us. Just wolves and other animals like that..." Link chuckled. Turning to him I said, "So! Shall we head back?"

"Yes. But first..." He reached out with his hand and wiped the green blood that had splattered on my face clean. "Much better."

I touched my face. "Haha, thanks." He smiled.

* * *

Next chapter we're actually gonna get somewhere~


	13. I'm Going On An Adventure!

YAY! PLOT! Anyway, before you ask, yes, I named this chapter after my love for the Hobbit.

* * *

Right as we were about to mount Epona and head back, a voice called out to us. "LINK! TWYLA!" We turned to see Rusle walking toward us through the brush.

When he reached us he said, "My son told me Talo, Malo, and Beth disappeared into the woods and had not returned. I came as soon as I heard... But it looks like you two have brought them home already. I apologize. Such a task should not fall to you."

"It was nothing." Said Link.

"We couldn't just stand by after they vanished, after all." I agreed.

Rusl grinned. "You have good hearts." Then became serious once again. "Tell me, does this wood seem strange lately? I feel...uneasy about what may lie in wait."

"Now that I think about it," began Link, "it has had a different feel to it ever since Twyla came."

I looked to Link and then Rusl. "You don't suppose my appearance and this are connected, do you?"

"I don't know." Said Rusl shaking his head. "Anyway, Link. Tomorrow is finally the day. You will be departing for Hyrule. I think it is a good thing I have given this task to you..."

I cocked my head to the side, confused. "Link's leaving?" I looked at him.

He turned to me and was about to answer but Rusl beat him to it, "Right before you showed up, I asked Link to take my place in delivering something to the royal family of Hyrule."

I whistled. "Wow."

He chuckled. "Indeed. And I would like you to accompany him."

"What?!" I said, shocked.

"You don't mind, do you Link?"

Link grinned. "Not at all. Things have a habit of becoming more fun when Twy is around."

I gaped, not believing what I was hearing. "B-But I can't go to Hyrule! I'm still not familiar with this world's customs yet! I'll-!"

"You'll be fine." Cut in Rusl. "Link can handle the protocol. I'm sending you because I think you'd enjoy it. Also, there might be someone who can help you find a way back home."

My eyes widened. "Someone who could...help me?"

Link was staring at me. He knew how depressed I got when the fact I had no way to get back to my world came up. Rusl nodded. "The person whom you might have the best chance of getting an answer from would probably be Princess Zelda."

"Princess Zelda?"

"Yes. She is wise beyond her years, and is trustworthy."

"I see."

"Oh, and when you come back to the village, come to Ordon Ranch, I have a surprise for you, Twyla."

"A surprise?"

"Yes. So hurry and come back."

Once Rusl left I looked at Link. "I wonder what this is about."

"Hmm. Still, I'm happy that you're going to be coming with me. I was actually a little nervous that you wouldn't know what to do anymore once I had left."

My eyebrow twitched. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you know."

"I swear, I'm gonna hurt you..."

He chuckled. "Okay, okay. But think about it, Twy; you might be able to get back home soon!"

I looked off into the distance. "Home..huh...?"

Unbeknownst to myself, Link's eyes saddened and his smile faded as he gazed at me.

* * *

Awww...~


	14. This, I Promise You

Soooo, basically, I'm home alone at the moment, so I've been singing Disney songs at the top of my lungs until my throat hurts. IT'S AWESOME!

* * *

As we rode up to the ranch, we saw Fado and Rusl talking in the field.

They turned to greet us. "Hey, you two!" Said Fado.

"You two got here fast." Said Rusl

"Hello, Fado." Link and I greeted.

As we dismounted Epona, Rusle said, "You ready to see your surprise, Twyla?"

I nodded. "Mhm!"

Rusl nodded to Fado and, grinning ear to ear, Fado began to head for the barn. "Wait here for a second!" He called back.

Anticipation began to swell inside of me. _'What could it be that it has to be kept in a barn?' _I wondered. Glancing to my left, Link seemed to be just as excited as I was to find out.

When Fado came out of the barn, I gasped.

He was leading a pure white stallion towards us.

It was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. If it had a horn, it could pass for a unicorn.

It was lean, and strong. Bred for running and jumping and crossing long distances.

I whirled toward Rusl, who was smiling like the Cheshire cat. "That's not-you didn't!"

"Oh, I did." Chortled Rusl.

"I can't possibly-"

"You can, and you will." He said sternly. "You can't ride on Epona with Link the whole way to Hyrule, so, I found you a horse that could match that mare of his. Checked and tested myself."

Link whistled. "You've outdone yourself, Rusl."

All I could do was gape as Fado came level with us. It had a black leather saddle on it's back, with saddle bags yet to be filled, and black leather reins. I took them shakily from Fado and touched the horse's neck. "What's his name." I managed to choke out.

"Snowfire." Stated Fado matter of factly. (Yes. I am an Inheritance Cycle nerd.)

"Snowfire..." I whispered softly.

At the sound of his name, Snowfire turned his neck to look at me. His black pools bore into my ice blue eyes. Rusl's voice brought me out of my trance. "Well, are you going to ride him or not?"

I turned towards him. "I can't thank you enough."

"There's no need." He said shooing it away with his hand.

"Still... THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I ran and tackled him.

He grunted and found it hard to breathe with my tight grip, but smiled down at me and placed a hand on my head. "You're welcome, Twyla."

Smiling, I went up to my new friend, and, putting my foot in the stirrup, mounted. I looked at Link. "Wanna race?"

He smirked. "You're on."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

We were racing across the plain as fast as lightning.

Epona and Snowfire were neck and neck. A mere blur of brown and white, creating an almost chocolate illusion.

I pushed Snowfire on, getting a full head in front of Link. He responded by coming up even, then passing himself. I caught up and looked at him sideways. He looked back at me, it was obvious we were both having the time of our lives.

We decided the finish line would be the lake at the far end on the plain.

We raced up and slid to a stop. "I WON!" I shouted as the dust began settling.

"Yeah, right. I won by a mile." Link retorted.

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah, I would actually." We both began laughing.

We dismounted and loosened the horse's girths. Letting them drink from the lake, we sat on the grass side by side.

As we sat there in silence, thoughts consumed me, for I didn't know what path lied ahead.

It unnerved me, for I had played Twilight Princess more times than I could count, but for some reason or another, my memory was fading. Fast.

I told Link of my troubles. He didn't say anything for a long while, then: "Isn't that better, though?"

"Whataya mean?"

"I mean, if you already knew what was going to happen, then wouldn't life be boring?"

"But what if a life or death situation arises? Knowing how to survive before we need to could be the greatest weapon!"

He smiled. "Maybe so, but I still like surprises."

I sighed. There was no use in trying to convince him. Once he made up his mind; that was it.

The wind blew gently, rustling our hair. Link was looking intently at the triangular-shaped birthmark on his left hand.

After another long silence I said, "Could you play that song again?"

"What song?"

"The song you played to call Epona last time."

"Why?"

"I just like it."

He grinned. "Okay, but only because it's you." Link plucked another blade of grass from the ground and put it to his mouth. The melody streamed forth as beautiful and peaceful as a river.

I closed my eyes, letting myself become immersed in it.

What happened next, I will never be able to explain. Words poured out from my mouth as if I had chanted them a thousand times.

* * *

_(link to song- watch?v=lg4BAoEgZpE - Yes, that's Pokémon. Don't judge me. And yes, I know it's not Epona's song. I just couldn't come up with any good lyrics for it, sooo...)_

_Though you may have lost...your way._

_Though the path may seem...unsure._

_Do not lose yourself in...darkness._

_When there...is light._

_Never forget the love...you had..before._

_Lest you lose...yourself..completely._

_Do not forget...me..dear child._

_For I...am you._

* * *

When the song ended, I opened my eyes and realized I was crying. I rubbed the tears away with my sleeve.

I glanced at Link to find he was staring at me, his mouth slightly agape.

Blushing, I looked away. "W-What?" I mumbled.

He noticed that he was staring, and looked out over the lake. "Nothing. It was just unexpected, that's all. You have a beautiful voice."

"Thanks..."

He leaned back his head. "Do you really feel that way?" He asked quietly.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, hugging them, and rested my chin on top. "I don't know. I wasn't exactly thinking when I blurted it out..."

"I see..."

He stood and gazed down at me, his eyes ablaze with determination. Holding out his hand to me he said, "Then, no matter what the cost, I shall help you find your way back home. This, I promise you."

I gaped up at him, then, smiling, took his hand. "I'll hold you to it."

* * *

As if we weren't in love with Link enough as it is...


	15. Ilia's Tantrum

I have Thrift Shop stuck in my head. One of the few songs I don't mind to be. :P

* * *

We rode through the main gate to the village.

Ilia, who was talking to her father, Mayor Bo, spotted us and ran over. "Twyla! You got a horse?!"

"Yeah, Rusl gave him to me. His name is Snowfire."

Link and I dismounted our horses and greeted the Mayor when he came over.

Ilia petted Snowfire, all the while saying, "What a beautiful horse."

Epona nudged her with her muzzle, making her laugh. "You're pretty too, Epona."

While she doted on the horses, we talked to her father. He was a portly man, with thinning hair. "That's a fine stallion you've got yourself there, Twyla."

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor."

"Did you need to talk about something?" Link asked.

"Ah, yes," Began Mayor Bo, "Rusl has informed me that you, Twyla, will be accompanying Link on this job, so I can speak freely. The royal gift Rusl told you about is ready, so you two should get ready for your trip to Hyrule Castle. Now, the royal family requested this gift specifically, so it's real special. It'd be...bad...if the representatives of Ordon were to be late for such an occasion, you get me?"

Link and I nodded. It felt nice to be thought of as part of the village.

Just then, Ilia bent down to pick something up, when she noticed that something was wrong with Epona. "Wait..."

We all turned to her. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She stood, an irritated expression on her face. "What happened to Epona? She's injured, isn't she?"

I felt Link shrink beside me. I'm sure he was mentally beating himself up for letting his beloved horse get hurt, but I believe it was more to the fact that Ilia was ruthless when it came to horses, especially Epona.

Ilia stormed up in front of Link, completely ignoring the need for personal space. "Link! How could you! You were pushing Epona too hard again! I bet you hurt her leg jumping fences, didn't you?!"

Link's face was screwed up tight. Feeling that I should intervene, I put a hand on the angry girl's shoulder. "Wait, Ilia, it's not his fault, we just didn't notice. You know Epona never complains, and it took you forever to see it yourself. But seeing as it's just a cut, it's not bad. All we have to do is wrap a bandage around it and some salve and she'll be good as new!"

It seemed to have no effect whatsoever. "Listen to me, Ilia..." Link started sheepishly.

"No!"

Mayor Bo tried his luck next. "Now, now, Ilia. There's no need to get so hot with him..."

She would be lashing her fangs, if she had any. "FATHER!" My ears began to ring. "How can you be so easy on him? You're the MAYOR! You should start acting like one!"

"Ilia..." I began. I could have sworn her eyes flashed red.

"Oh, I've got a few things to say to you!" It was my turn to shrink.

She turned back to Epona and rubbed her neck. "You poor thing..."

The three of us hung our heads in shame. There really was no winning with her. "It'll be alright, Epona. I'll take you to the forest spring now. You can come too, Snowfire." She began leading our horses away. "Once we soothe you in the spirit's spring, you'll feel better in no time!"

"Ah.." Was all either Link or I could get out before she was a ways off.

Mayor Bo called after his daughter, "W-Wait, Ilia!" Too late, she was already gone. "Why, without Epona or Snowfire... The gift won't be delivered in time!" He sighed. "Oh, this won't do..."

I couldn't believe my rotten luck. "To think that I could gain and lose the same horse in less than three hours." Link just remained frozen.

Mayor Bo turn to us and said, "Well, what's a father to do? There's no way you'll be able to deliver our town's gift without your horses."

"We better go get them, then." Link said. I nodded

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

When we got to the spring, which I recognized as the one I collapsed in, Colin was with Ilia.

Colin spotted us first. "Ah, Twyla, Link!"

Ilia turned to look at us from tending to Epona's wound, anger etched into her face. "If you've come to take Epona and Snowfire back, you can FORGET it! Why don't you two think about what you've done for a change!"

Colin stepped in shyly. "Ilia, you don't know what happened this afternoon..." Colin explained everything he knew of the events earlier.

"It's true." I said. Ilia frowned and turned to Epona, but she stepped away from her.

"Ah..." She sighed, "So, you still prefer your master over me, huh, Epona?" She looked at Link. "Don't worry about your horse, Link. Fortunately, it looks like the wound isn't too serious. You can go on together. But, Link..." She paused.

Link tilted his head to the side. "What is it, Ilia?"

Taking a breath she continued, "Promise me this, Link. No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything...out of your league. Please. Just come home safely."

She gave him a smile I had never seen her give before.

Link gave a gentle, kind, and warm smile I knew he reserved only for Ilia.

It was as if I was suddenly a third wheel.

Snowfire noticed me when looking up from grazing and walked over to my side. I rubbed his face.

I hated moments when I couldn't be apart of a bond forged over years of being side by side.

Especially with Link, who was my only close friend in this world. It just reminded me of the fact I'd always be a kind of outsider.

* * *

Ilia needs to learn that NO ONE can take Epona from Link. NO ONE. -_-


	16. Over The Edge

A little action in this one.

* * *

As the four of us stood there, the sun began to go down.

Colin shuffled over and held my hand, he looked sleepy. "It's someone's bed time, isn't it?" I said and smiled as Colin yawned.

Link looked at us and grinned. "We should go back." He said.

Ilia giggled. "Yeah, you're right."

Right as we began to head back, two Bulbin's on a giant boar (I don't now if it has another name.) came hurtling out of the trees.

We turned to run, but one of them shot arrows at us and hit Ilia. "ILIA!" Link and I cried.

A second Bulbin, bigger and fatter than the others, with huge horns snuck up behind us and hit Link over the head with a club, knocking him out. I turned and blocked the blow meant for me at the last possible second, throwing me several yards.

As I stood up, the two others had knocked out Colin and were picking up him and Ilia. They didn't seem to be interested in Link.

The bigger Bulbin had his boar walk slowly towards me. I took a ready stance.

The green Bulbin grinned. "Resistance is futile. You are coming with us." His voice was coarse and unpleasant to the ears.

I scoffed. "And why should I?" He smiled evilly. "Who said you had a choice?"

Before I could do anything, one of the smaller Bulbin's shot another arrow, hitting my arm. I cried out in pain, and fell to one knee.

"Retrieve her." The large Bulbin, who I now assumed was the leader, ordered the others. The two began to approach, cornering me in.

Snowfire reared and ran at the two minions. They jumped to get out-of-the-way, hitting the ground. I dashed forward and jumped on his back.

Taking one last look at Link and my two tied up friends and Epona as the head Bulbin had his boar charge at me, I voiced my command and kicked his sides, taking him into a full-out gallop and ran in the opposite direction.

The Bulbin chased me as I fled. 'I swear I'll come back for you all.'

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

I was loosing blood from my arm fast as I was chased all the way to a nearby river, the head Bulbin and his over-sized pig close behind. "To the river, Snowfire!" I said bending low over his neck to gain more speed.

Understanding as if he could speak my language, Snowfire put on an extra burst of speed and cleared the narrow river in a long jump.

Feeling a sense of pride for my new companion, I turned and fled down stream. Behind us, the fat Bulbin's boar charged through the water. It slower, but effective.

He turned and took off at an even faster pace. Snowfire, being bred for this kind of thing, was doing just fine and had plenty of energy left, but the fat Bulbin's boar was beginning to tire.

I smirked. But while I was looking behind I didn't notice the drop rapidly approaching.

As I looked ahead of me I gasped. I tried to stop but I was not quick enough.

Snowfire let out a cry as we slid off the edge and fell into the mist at the bottom. I screamed. This was it.

My last thoughts were of Ilia, Colin, my two childhood friends, my family, and last, but not least, _Link_.

* * *

Dun-dun-duuunnnn! Cliffhanger~! (Or clifffaller?)


	17. Dead?

What will happen next I wonder~

* * *

The head Bulbin stopped his boar at the last possible moment. He walked it over the edge as the echos of the girl's and her horse's cries faded into the mist.

Though he couldn't see the bottom, he knew no one could survive that fall.

'Tching', he turned around and went back the way he came.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Link slowly regained consciousness as the head Bulbin came back.

The two minions sat up from their spot on the ground and asked: "What of the girl, Boss?!" (The minion bulbins can speak in this.)

The 'Boss' grunted. "Dead."

_'Dead?!'_ Thought Link. _'Which girl? Ilia? Twyla?!'_ Link began to panic.

He tried to move, but his body wouldn't let him. Giving up, he cracked one eye open a hairs breath to see what was happening.

He saw the unconscious Ilia and Colin, tied up and thrown on top of the second boar. Anger grew in him as he saw the poor excuse for a bandage the two Bulbin's used to stop Ilia's leg from bleeding too badly.

Then one of the two minions spoke to whom Link now knew was their leader and said, "What happened?" That's what Link wanted to know.

The head Bulbin answered, "Fell over the edge of a waterfall." Waterfall? The waterfall to the east of here?

"Do you want us to go look and make sure she's not alive?" Asked the other.

The head Bulbin hit his lackey over the head. "Imbecile! Unless you just want to go for a swim; there's no point! No one could survive a fall like that." Link's heart began to beat furiously. "We're leaving. We'll just have to do with the two we have."

"What about the one on the ground." Fear crept into Link.

"Leave him." Was all the head Bulbin said before he took out a horn and blew into it.

A red vortex began to appear in the sky above them. The leader smiled as he and his minions gathered up their beast and cantered away, to the nearby bridge and onward.

Link snapped his eyes open. Forcing his body to obey him, he stood, his head pounding.

He looked around. Epona had hidden in the trees and came rushing to him. He hugged her neck. "I'm glad you're alright, but we've got to find Twyla if we're going to be able to rescue the others." He mounted her and took off to the waterfall.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Link slowed Epona down as he came to bottom of the waterfall. The sound of the pounding water racked his eardrums.

Dismounting, he tried to see through to mist for either Snowfire or Twyla. Nothing. He tried looking even in the water. Nothing.

Link's heart sank. Running back to his faithful friend, he mounted and took off down stream to whew the water was slower.

At last he came to an area where the river widened. He looked all around the edge of the shore, and there, amongst a bed of rocks, was a drenched unconscious figure, and a white stallion muzzling her face.

A smile formed on Link's face as his heart filled with relief and whispered, "Found you."

He dismounted once again and ran over to his best friend. Sliding on his knees to a stop beside her, he lifted her head off the ground, holding the girl near him.

She didn't move, and she wasn't breathing either. Link noticed that her arm was still bleeding due to the arrow stuck inside it.

Fear gripped Link's entire being as he placed her back and figured out what to do.

Taking a deep breath, Link tilted back the girl's head and placed his lips to hers, breathing into her. He did this twice. Sitting back up, he began to do compressions on her chest. Repeating the cycle over and over.

Nothing was working. She remained motionless. Link's heart felt as if it was being stabbed with a knife.

He couldn't lose her. Not now. She was his friend. Not even a day after he had promised to protect her. To get her back home.

Tears began to fall down his face as he yelled and shook her shoulders. "Come on, Twy! Wake up! Wake up! You can't die on me yet! I promised to protect you! I PROMISED! TWYLA!"

* * *

Twyla, you better wake up just to make him stop crying! It's hurting my soul!


	18. No Matter What

:'(

* * *

I could hear a voice calling to me. "Come on, Twy! Wake up! Wake up! You can't die on me yet! I promised to protect you! I PROMISED! TWYLA!"

_'I know that voice.'_ I thought faintly. I began to cough. My body spazzing as water was forced out.

Turning on my side, I coughed up the remaining water and gasped for air. "Twyla!"

I looked up and saw Link only briefly before I was enveloped in a tight hug. Pain shot through my left arm. "Argh!"

Link let go. "I'm sorry! It's just...I thought you were dead."

"It's fine." I said as I grinned painfully. As I looked at him, I noticed his cheeks were wet with tears. My eyes widened.  
"Link..you..."

He realized what I was talking about and wiped his eyes. "I thought you had died, can't you give me break?"

I began to laugh, instantly regretting it as my arm throbbed and I felt light-headed from the loss of blood. "Ow." I said as I held my arm and looked at the arrow embedded in it.

Link removed my hand. "Here, let me."

Link, as gently as he could, began to pull it out. I gasped and bit my tongue to prevent me from screaming. "Hang in there, Twy. Just a little bit more."

It came out smoothly. Throwing the arrow to the side, Link took and my hand and placed it over the bleeding wound. "Hold it there while I get something to wrap it up with." He gave one quick glance around before taking the end of his tunic and ripping a long piece off.

He double wrapped it around tightly, making sure that it would stop bleeding. "We need to get you back to the village. After that I'll come back and go after Ilia and Colin."

"No." I said, "_We'll_ go after Ilia and Colin. And we'll do it now."

Link shook his head. "No, it's too risky."

"I'm as good a fighter as you!"

"YOU ALMOST DIED!"

I grew angry. "I LASTED LONGER THAN YOU DID, MR. GETS-KNOCKED-OUT-FIRST-THING!"

Link flinched. He looked hurt at my words, even though they were a childish insult. I looked away.

I felt bad at stabbing his pride. I knew he didn't let it happen on purpose, he was snuck up on. But still, I wasn't about to let him do this alone.

Taking a deep breath, I looked back at him. "Look," I said both gently and sternly, "I understand you're worried about me and are still freaked out that I could have died, but I ran like a coward. It's true that if I stayed and fought I would have been taken or killed. Even though I swore I'd come back, I just _left_. I was thinking only of myself when people I cared about needed me."

Link's face dropped, knowing what I was going to say. "I don't ever want to do that again. I WILL go after them. And I WILL bring them back. I don't care if I do die, I refuse to just stand by and do nothing! To just sit back and let you go and do what I should have done right from the beginning! So don't try to stop me, Link. It won't work."

Link looked at the ground, his hair covering his eyes. I knew he was fighting an internal battle. If he let me go: I could die. But if he didn't: I'd follow and might die anyway.

Sighing a sigh of defeat, Link looked back up at me to see my eyes holding a fire that no water could extinguish. "You really won't stay, will you...?"

I smirked. "Not a chance."

He gave a small smile. "Why do I even try?"

"I've been asking the same think myself."

* * *

Yay! She's alive!


	19. My First Kiss

My first kiss went a little like this - smooch - and twist - smoochsmooch - and twist~! Crap, now I have that stupid some stuck in my head... CURSE THE WORLD!

* * *

We were heading back towards the bridge.

Link had given me a red potion he had in his saddle bag, so my arrow wound was already on its way to healing.

The time spent to get back was mainly in silence. We both knew what was running through each others heads: "What if we didn't make it in time?" "What if it was a lost cause?" "What if...?" I shook my head vigorously. Now was not the time to be doubting ourselves.

I swore to find Colin and Ilia and bring them back. Glancing at Link I saw he had a worried expression on his face. "Don't worry." I began, "We'll bring them home. Alive and safe."

He looked at me and for a moment didn't say anything, until he gave a bright smile. "I know that!" I smiled back.

When we had crossed the bridge we dismounted and tied up our horses because not twenty yards away at the beginning of the path leading into the forest, was a type of wall. Yet, it wasn't a wall... It was black with yellow lines making a design on it. We walked up cautiously. Nothing.

As we tried to figure out what to do, a thought struck me. "Oh yeah, Link, how did you get me to wake up back there?" Link's face turned bright red and he looked away. That could only mean one thing. "Y-You didn't..."

"Y-You were dying!" He tried to defend himself.

I blushed madly as unjustified anger grew in me, hell, it was totally justified! I grabbed his shirts collar and shook him. "THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS, YOU MORON!"

He tried to pry my hands free. "I'M SORRY! BUT I DIDN'T HAVE CHOICE!"

"GIVE IT BACK! GIVE ME MY FIRST KISS BACK!"

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?! IT WAS JUST A KISS!" Forcing my hands to let go he continued, "And besides, can you even count that as a kiss? It was CPR."

Fury rose in me. "No kiss is JUST a kiss! No matter what the circumstances. Your lips touched my lips! And that's something you should only do with the one you love!"

"Should I have let you die then?!"

"Well...! No. BUT-!"

"You're over reacting. And for your information; that was my first one too, so..." He looked away awkwardly.

My eyes widened ever so slightly. I had never thought that Link was like me in that way. He was always so good-looking, I figured...

Sighing, I said, "Fine... I understand. You did what you had to. It's just...even though I don't act like it, I'm still a girl, you know!"

"I know what gender you are, Twy. I wouldn't be taking this so easily myself if you were a boy."

I laughed. "Yeah. I'm sorry for blowing up."

"It's okay."

We looked at each other nervously. The wind blew as our eyes stayed glued to each other. Deep blue meeting ice blue. And for the first time since I came here, I noticed something.

Link, though being incredibly handsome as usual, looked so innocent. Even though my memory of it was fading, I always remembered the hero from the games as the strong silent type. Always serious, yet kind and selfless. But looking at him now, I saw a seventeen years old boy, unchallenged by the dangers yet to come. Not tainted by the horrors of bloodshed.

_'Will Link change once everything takes its course?' _I thought. _'After all, from what little I can remember, what's going to happen eventually will change us all. All for a woman.' _My fist clenched. _'The Princess Zelda, huh... I may not know much anymore for unknown reasons, but I do know that if Link changes, she will be one of the main causes.' _And for a moment, I wanted to beg Link not to go to Hyrule if we made it back.

Link opened his mouth as if to say something when a hand reached out from the wall and grabbed him, pulling him in. He yelled.

"LINK!" I screamed and ran at the wall. It wouldn't let me through. "Dammit!" I said through gritted teeth.

I threw my body at it again. Nothing. Just when I was about to try to hit it with my wooden sword, the hand came out again and grabbed me, pulling me into the strange walls depths as well.

* * *

Dun-dun-duuuuunnn!


	20. Imprisoned

Hey, sorry that it's taken so long. This thing called 'life' that my mother insisted I get back to came in between me and this. Also, three people I know -including my God Mother- and a pet have died in a ridiculously short amount of time left and right, so I've attended funerals constantly. Then I've had a bunch of other things happen, and just life in general. Sorry for the late update, again.

* * *

When I opened my eyes right after being pulled through I came face to face with one of the most horrifying creatures I had ever seen. It's skin, or whatever it was, was of the purest black, and it was huge. It's hand gripped me tightly. "W-What the-?!"

"TWYLA!"

I looked to my right. Link was being suspended in the monster's left hand. He was trying to break free from his grip to, by the looks of it, get to me. "Link!" I yelled back.

The monster began to choke him. "Link-no! Let him go!" I yelled and fought as hard as I could against its grip.

Before anything else could happen I noticed the triangular birthmark on his left hand begin to glow golden. It was blinding. The monster brought the hand holding me up to protect its eyes and threw Link to the ground. "LINK!" I bit its hand, but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly I felt a huge impact on the back of my head...and everything went black.

* * *

Link hit the ground with a thud. _'Twyla...!'_ he had to protect her...no matter what... The last thing he heard was her voice calling his names and then...nothing.

His hand began to burn as if it were on fire. It spread throughout his entire body, along with that same blinding light. _'What's going on?' _Link had to bite his tongue to prevent for yelling in agony. He could barely move without causing excruciating pain. He could feel his body changing. As if it was turning into something else. his brain pounded against his skull.

The last thing he thought before he couldn't hold on anymore was: _'Twy...la..' _Link let out a deafening scream and then nothing...

* * *

I regained consciousness to the sound of someone's voice, "Hey! Wake up! Gosh, you sleep a lot." My eyes opened slightly and my head throbbed. "Ow..." I complained. Touching the back of my head, I felt dried blood.

"That monster really hit ya hard, huh?"

I looked toward the voice. Floating in the air was a small creature. It was mostly black but also had gray patterns on it. It had green glowing marks on its arms, ears, and legs. It also had gold eyes, but one of them was covered by the strange metal hat it was wearing. "Who... What are you?"

The creature, who I suspected from its voice and attitude to be a girl, laughed. "I'm one of the Twili. But now's not the time for that." I tried to stand, but was stopped half way. Looking down at one of my ankle's and both my wrists, I noticed I was chained to the wall and floor. I groaned. The female Twili giggled. "You want loose?"

I glared. "Look. I had a friend who was brought here with me. He has dirty blond hair , blue eyes, and is of the Hylian race. He also has a triangular-shaped birthmark on the back of his left hand."

She giggled again. _'She seems so familiar... Another one of my faded memories no doubt...' _"What's your name?" she asked.

"Twyla."

"And why should you care about this boy, Twyla? After all, it's not hard to tell that you're not from this world. Well, for me at least."

My eyes widened. "How..?"

"Like I said before: now's not the time for this." She seemed to burst into a thousand pieces and reappear whole on the other side of the bars that were the door to what clearly was a prison cell. Floating in front of me, she held her hands close together, making a red and black ball of energy form between them. Thrusting her hands toward me, it divided into three parts and shot at the chains binding me. I flinched.

I looked at my now free wrists and ankle. The cuffs were still around them, but I was free. At least from the chains. I still had to get past the barred door. "Thanks..." I mumbled.

"So!" she continued, bringing my attention back to her as I stood, becoming eye level with her, "I bet you're wondering, where exactly are we?!"

"Isn't that a given?" Grinning, she did that same trick and reappeared on the other side of the door.

"Well, I'll make you a deal, if you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you! And I might even mention where your friend is! Eee hee!"

She made a 'come' motion with her hand and yawned. _'I don't like her, or this situation. But she implied that she knew where Link was. Dammit, this sucks!'_

I looked around the cell. Walking up to the bars, I noticed that it was just a simple lock for a key holding it shut. I smirked. How many times did I pick my brother's bedroom door just so I could pull a prank on him? Too many to count.

Looking through my pockets, I pulled out a hair pin. Reaching through the bars, I placed the pin in the keyhole and began working.

It was big, so I was afraid of the pin snapping. After a few minutes, I heard the satisfying 'click' and pushed the door open.

Walking out, I gave the Twili a satisfied smirk. Then became serious. "Now, where is Link? Where is my friend?"

She grinned. "I guess you're not completely stupid after all." I glared. Without another word, she turned in the air and floated down the hallway. What I wouldn't give to be able to punch her from her place in the air and hear the satisfying 'splat' of her hitting the ground. Despite my feelings, I followed.

A long ways down the hallway, she finally stopped in front of another cell. I looked inside it. There was an unconscious wolf inside.

Even though I felt bad for the wolf, I was getting sick of her jokes. I snapped at her. "Does this look like a seventeen year old Hylian with dirty blond hair and blue eyes to you?!"

She smiled. "Take a closer look."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously but did as I was told. As I looked at it, it began to stir, probably from the sound of our voices. As it stood and shook its head, it seemed to notice its paw for the first time and began to freak out. It turned in circles. "Easy boy.." I cooed, trying to get it to calm down.

It snapped its eyes to me. It tried to run at me, but the chain around its leg stopped it. I turned the Twili. "What exactly am I supposed to be looking at. The poor thing is scared and wild." She didn't respond, merely stared at it expectantly. Before I could say anything else, the wolf barked. I turned back towards it.

The wolf looked at me almost desperately, but that's not what caught my attention. It was its eyes. They were so familiar. As I looked harder, I noticed two blue earrings. One on each ear. And on the paw that was chained, was a triangular-shaped birthmark. I looked deep into its eyes, not believing what I was seeing. "Link?" I said slowly, "Is that you...?"

The wolf's face brightened, and I knew that if it belonged to a human or a Hylian, there would be the brightest smile I had ever seen on it. It began to dance in place. "Oh my God, Link! It is you!" It bobbed its head up and down. "H-Hold on. I'll get you out of there!"

I pulled out the hairpin again and picking the lock. It took me a little longer than before, but I managed to get it open.

I ran inside and wrapped my arms around him. His fur tickled. I pulled back and took in his appearance. "What happened to you...?" He looked just as lost as I did. I gave him a small smile. "It's okay, we'll find a way to turn you back, but first..." I picked up his chained paw and picked him free. He stood and walked in a circle. Not being able to resist, I patted his head and cooed, "Good boy!" like I would to a dog. He glared. I laughed.

I then turned to the Twili. "So... Now what?" Link noticed her for the first time and growled.

She laughed and crossed her arms. "Eee hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?" He didn't let up, instead put himself between me and her. I didn't stop him. In fact I was hoping he'd bite her. She floated down to the ground. "Well, that's too bad... I was planning on helping you two... if you were nice." She shot a glance at me. _'If only I had a shotgun...'_ I thought.

Link stopped growling and relaxed a little. I mentally groaned and stood, ready to listen, albeit reluctantly. She grinned. "Eee hee! That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?" Link didn't seem to notice or care she had called him a human. She came and floated in front of Link's face. "Oops! But you AREN'T a human anymore, are you? You're a beast! Eee hee!" Someone, please, just let me hit her. Link glared and bit at her. _'Atta boy!' _I thought triumphantly.

She backed off and said, "There, there. You be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite!" I could tell he was getting more annoyed and could only imagine what he would be saying if he could talk. "Listen, I like you two, so I think I'll get you out of here. But in exchange for my help, you have to do EXACTLY as I say!"

I glared. "I knew there would be a catch. Why should we trust you? You haven't exactly done anything, yet. You made me do all the work."

She smirked. "Yes, but without me, you would still be wondering around looking for your friend, now wouldn't you?" She did have a point... "So, are we all clear?" I gave my head a terse nod. "Good! Now, Twyla, I need you to get on Link's back."

I raised my eyebrow. "You want me to what?"

She smiled. "You won't be able to keep up if you don't~"

My eye twitched. Sighing, I bent down to look Link in the eye. "You think you can carry me?" He gave me a look as if to say: _You're pretty much a light wight, anyway._

I narrowed my eyes playfully. "Is that snark I detect?" I swear he was smirking.

Awkwardly, I got on his back and grabbed his fur to hold on. The Twili floated back into the air playfully. "Now, come on! Get moving!" And she raced down the hall with us following.

* * *

Sorry about the late update one again! And I hope you liked it. :)


	21. Breakout

So... I have absolutely nothing to say...

* * *

The Twili went a little further down the hall and turned into one of the cells. Link followed without question (well... not that he could ask questions...), but I was growing more suspicious by the second. Why was she helping us? I couldn't understand.

When both of us were inside, she floated over to a barred drain down in the wall. She turned to us. "Now, all you gotta do is get through there!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Through there? The barred drain that was designed so even criminals couldn't get through. You're kidding me."

She gave me a look. "Nope! Dead serious. But you know, I could just leave you two stranded down here if you do back on your word and don't do as I say..."

I was about to retort, but Link looked back at me, and maybe it was the puppy eyes, but I held my tongue. Sighing, I asked, "So how do we get through?"

She smirked. "You see those chains over there?" She pointed to a long chain sitting in a pile on the floor, "And that beam?" She now pointed to the ceiling beam over our heads. Looking back at me, she said, sass dripping from her voice, "You can figure it out from that, right?"

If I were turned into I wolf, as well, I'd be growling. However, seeing as how I wasn't, I had to do with just glaring. Getting off Link's back, I walked over to the chain and picked it up. When I got over to the drain, I took one end of the chain, one with a cuff on it, and clamped it shut. After making sure it was secure, I stood and threw the rest of the chain up and over the beam. Catching the end, I gave a nod to Link and proceeded to use all my weight and strength to pull. At first nothing happened. But then, after practically exhausting myself, I heard the bolts creak, and then, giving one last heave, the grate came flying off with a loud bang. I fell backwards onto the ground. Link rushed to my side.

Looking into his eyes full of concern, I petted his head. "I'm fine, no need to be such a worry-wort, Poochie." He bit at my hand, making me laugh, but I could tell he was relieved I hadn't hurt myself.

The Twili's annoyed voice sounded, "Sorry to ruin the moment, but that noise could mean trouble for us if we don't get out of here now, so I'd appreciate it if we made a move on." She then went inside the drain.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said standing up. Sharing one last look with Link, I went over the drain and crawled in. The Twili was waiting just inside the drainage tunnel, which was wide enough for two people, but only just tall enough for Link to walk in with ease, while I was forced to crawl on all fours like a dog. Oh, the irony of that statement.

The tunnel wasn't that long, it had a few turns, but the Twili seemed to know where she was going. When we finally made it to the end and into the room where the water came in, I stood and stretched my aching back, while also making old man noises. The Twili laughed, "I can't even begin to tell you how attractive that is!" Link clearly shared her amusement. I huffed.

The room had small walkways on each side of the flowing water. The Twili said to get back on Link, and doing as I was told, I noticed something from the corner of my eye and turned my head to see. What I saw was an almost invisible man, obviously a foot-soldier, cowering by the wall. My eyes widened. "What the...?" Link looked at me to see what was wrong.

The Twili gave a small laugh, "Wanna go see?"

I looked at her cautiously, then back at the man, and then to Link, who had followed the direction of my eyes and was staring wearily at the man. I knew Link wouldn't want me to, but I couldn't resist. Getting off, I began to make my way over to the figure, but a tug at the hem of my shirt stopped me. I looked down, already knowing it was Link. He had my shirt in his teeth. Giving a reassuring smile, I placed a hand on his head. "It'll be okay. You can wait here if you're scared." He let out a low growl and then stalked past me towards the man. I laughed lightly.

Walking over to my friend and our rescuer (well, technically I did all the work.), I noticed the man was emitting a faint, green glow and that he was shaking and looking from side to side frantically, yet he didn't seem to see us. Before I could ask the Twili what he was, the man began talking, his voice sounded like he had been running, "Huff... Huff... Can't...run...any...farther... That's...far enough...right? I'll be safe here...I think..." he suddenly became terrified, "What was that noise? Don't... Don't anything come near me!" I flinched. Slowly, I began to reach out my hand towards him and say something, but the female Twili stopped me, "It wont do any good."

I turned to look at her, her usual smirking face had become serious. "Why not? He's scared!"

She shook her head. "He's beyond our help. As you've probably guessed: he can't see us; only slightly feel our presence. If you were to try to touch him, which you can't seeing as how you'll go right through him, he'd only feel some faint feeling and freak. No, it's better to just leave him alone."

I directed my attention back at the man, he looked terrified. With a solemn expression, I asked, "What is he?" She turned in the air and began floating down the walkway towards a turn, "H-Hey!" I ran in front of her, Link right beside me, "Answer me! What is he?"

She stared at me with an emotion I couldn't explain. Was it sadness? "That was a soldier's spirit."

My eyes widened. "Spirit?"

"Yes. But what I'm curious about is how you can see him."

"What do you mean?"

"Since Link was turned into a beast, his senses are heightened and he can see, hear and smell things that he normally couldn't, and I can see him due to my race being rather sensitive. But _you_, on the other hand, are a mere human. Your senses shouldn't be able to pick it up so clearly. Normally, you'd only hear ghostly whispering noises and a faint, green light, if anything. Which leads us to another question,"

"And that is?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Just what did they do to you?"

A feeling of unease formed in the pit of my stomach. "Huh?"

She sighed. "You see, your friend Link was turned into a wolf, yet you seem to be the same. So, that means either one: they did nothing to you, which is highly unlikely, or two: what they did to was just so big that it isn't showing signs yet."

That feeling grew into fear. "You mean... what happened to Link... something worse might happen to me?"

"Bingo."

I looked at the ground. What did they do to me? Did they do some kind of experiment or freaky mojo? My worries must have shown on my face because I felt a nudge at my hand. I looked to see Link, and I knew that if he were in his true form, he would be holding my hand and telling me everything was going to be okay, that I was going to be just fine, and that he was not going to let anything happen. I smiled. Link's mere presence gave me comfort. Rubbing the top of his head, I said, "I know. Everything is going to be just fine; I've still got you, after all." His eyes closed for a moment and I had to admit, even if he was in this form, that no matter what those _things_ did to me, simply having Link by my side was all I needed. After all, what are friends for? Being there for each other through thick and thin - even if the cost was your own life - that's what friends do. My mind wandered to my two childhood friends - Sera and Matt were their names - the two biggest idiots I'd ever met. And I knew that if they were with me now, they'd be trying to hold my hands, too. And now, as I looked down at Link, the warmth in my heart was overwhelming that it caused a single tear o fall from my eye.

Wiping it away, I looked at the Twili with such conviction that no one could question it. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Sorry for the late update!


End file.
